SWOG's overarching goal is to conduct high-impact cancer trials with results meaningful to our investigators and patients. In a recent analysis, SWOG investigators examined how our treatment trials have benefited patients with cancer in the general population over the course of its 60-year history (Unger, JAMA Oncol 2017). Three and one-third million life-years were gained in the population of US patients with cancer through 2015, at an investment dollar cost on the part of the NCI of $125 per life-year gained. This clearly illustrates how the NCI's investment in its cancer cooperative group research program has provided exceptional value and benefit to the American public. We will continue to develop and conduct trials aimed at making a significant, cost-effective difference for those affected by cancer.